I'll Give You A Hundred
by MitsukaiYuki
Summary: See how a hundred stab wounds turns into something different. Narumi told the class to explain what PDA is. Mikan and Natsume, without much thought, gave them an example. "I'll give you a hundred." He raised an eyebrow at her, "Rabbits? I don't need your money, polka. God knows I have more than you." But she wasn't finished yet, "Stab wounds."


Summary: See how a hundred stab wounds turns into something different. Narumi told the class to explain what PDA is. Mikan and Natsume, without much thought, gave them an example. A good one.

Disclaimer: Of course I don't! I wouldn't even exist in fanfiction if I do own it. ;)

* * *

**I'll Give You A Hundred**

* * *

"Good morning everyone!" Narumi greeted them cheerfully as he entered the classroom with the substitute teacher following closely behind him still nervous as ever. Does he ever learn? Unfortunately, no.

"Good morning." They greeted back only because they were afraid of their teacher's alice. It was... creepy and hella scary once you experience it for yourself. And yes, some of them was unfortunate enough to experience the dreaded pheromones alice.

"For today's home room, I want you all to explain what PDA is." He said and the class broke out into murmurs. It is so Narumi to have a wierd lesson like that. Well, it's not really questionable since his choice of clothes is wierd enough as it is.

"Hotaru-chan."

Hotaru stood up and began explaining. "Public displays of affection also called as PDA are acts of physical intimacy between couples in public or in other words in front of other people. It is still regarded as 'unsightly' even though public displays of affection are now a common sight especially with teenagers and young adults..."

"Thank you, Hotaru-chan. That was very informative." Narumi smiled at her while she remained stoic.

"Of course it is," she replied like she usually does.

"Anyone wants to give an elaborate and simplified answer?" Narumi looked around for answers and smiled when someone raised his hand.

"Go ahead."

Koko stood up from his seat. "PDA is a shameless act done by couples who are in love or simply just flings. It's more shameless if it's done with reasons other than love though."

"Thank you, Kokoroyomi-kun. Who would like to try too?" Narumi's eyes wandered again and inwardly smiled as his eyes landed on an arguing couple in the back.

"Natsume-kun, explain what PDA is."

At the name, everyone suddenly paid full attention to the lesson even the arguing couple. Natsume stared at him with sharp eyes. "You already asked for answers and was given two. Why ask me if you already know the definition of PDA?"

He was in a bad mood. That much was pretty obvious. And they had an idea that the girl sitting beside him was the cause. Apparently, Mikan was nagging him because he ignored her when they saw each other that morning, just like their every morning. But Natsume had had enough.

"You are so rude, Natsume! Don't talk back to teachers!"

"Like I care, unicorn-print." He spat.

Silence.

"I'll give you a hundred," she told him with full confidence yet she was obviously gritting her teeth in anger.

He raised an eyebrow at her, "Rabbits? I don't need your money, idiot. God knows I have more than you."

But she's not finished yet. "Stab wounds."

As if time stopped for class 2-B and everything went silent. Everyone froze. Some even dropped whatever they are holding after hearing the threat coming from the always cheerful and the sunny person to the dangerous black cat that everyone feared.

"Oh?" came Natsume's amused response. "Can you really do that to your boyfriend?"

And without hesitation and a voice full of determination she replied, "Yes I can."

"Really now?" Natsume said with furrowed eyebrows as he inched closer to her and wrapped his arms around her with her right shoulder pressed to his hard chest. "I wouldn't be able to do this again if that's the case."

"F-fine. Not the arms." She sighed and looked away with a flushed face. Seeing this, Natsume couldn't help but smirk. "I see what you're hiding there, polka. Who would've thought you'd catch up to Ruka's level of blushing."

At this, Ruka couldn't help but speak up for himself. "Hey!" But of course, his face is flushed red as always when he's embarrassed.

Ignoring Ruka's protest, Mikan glared at Natsume who is still smirking at her. "That mouth of yours won't be an exemption."

"Ehhhh..." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"What. You have any reason why I should spare your stupid mouth?" Mikan raised an eyebrow at him.

"You bet I do."

All of them thought the same thing. _I think I know where this conversation is going._

Mikan stared at him. Her eyes full of challenge. "Heh. Enlighten me then."

His smirk didn't falter one bit and his eyes playful. "Do you really wanna know?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I am."

"You might not be able to handle it."

Finally, she snapped. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE, NATSUME! JUST GET ON WIT—Ihmpf" She wasn't able to complete her frustrated outburst when soft lips came to shut her up.

Gasps were heard and jaws dropped as they watched the scene unfold in front of them. Hotaru almost dropped her camera. ALMOST. Ruka's rabbit was able to jump away, Yuu's eyes bulged out of their sockets and Sumire... well Sumire. She was fuming and Koko and Kitsuneme couldn't decide whether they should calm Sumire or just simply gawk at the two superstars of the day.

Narumi stared in amazement at the spectacular scene his two students created while the substitute teacher is trying to call his attention in an attempt to stop the two but was ignored because even Narumi, the teacher, was unable to take his eyes away from the two.

Natsume simply pressed his lips on hers but the effect on Mikan is the same as every kisses they've shared. Of course he wouldn't let them see any more than that. Let them use their colorful and wild imagination as they please.

Natsume pulled away and looked at her flushed face. "Told you so. You know, I don't mind a hundred of that," he said with a smirk. She glared at him again but her weak glare didn't convince anyone, much less the raven-haired guy.

"Shut up," she replied weakly.

"Get a room." Hotaru said while taking pictures endlessly. She just couldn't let a rare opportunity like this pass. Alice Academy's hottest couple latest public display of affection caught in camera. She'll make millions.

"Oh, we will." Heads turned, gasps resounded and jaws dropped once again with this simple statement. Natsume stood up and walked towards the door dragging the still dazed brunette.

"Do you mind?" Natsume turned his head to Narumi who grinned. "Of course not. Go ahead."

Natsume left while dragging Mikan who was now snapped back from her trance and was yelling at Natsume for doing something so embarrassing while the latter ignored his girlfriend's annoying yells. He was able to easily ignore her simply because he was in the best of mood and not even her deafening voice can ruin it.

After the two left, Narumi smiled knowingly at his class. "And that, my lovely students, is the best example of Public Display of Affection."

* * *

Hope you all like it. I'm fan-girling while writing this myself. Hahaha!

-MitsukaiYuki


End file.
